Complejo Julieta
by Kaoru Black
Summary: No entendían porqué en su noviazgo tenían que vivir semejantes situaciones: que una fuera echada de casa era sólo el inicio de un cuento que, después de participar en una guerra donde era imposible saber si sobrevivirían o no, lamentablemente no se cumpliría el: 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'. No fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No es mía la imagen.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial "Más de 3,000 historias" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El título hace referencia a la obra de Shakespeare: _Romeo y Julieta_.

* * *

—Reto especial: "Día del Orgullo".

—Mi color es el **Rojo** ; representa el peligro, energía, guerra, fortaleza, determinación, pasión, deseo y amor.

—Pareja: Daphne/Pansy.

—Género: Romance/Drama. No fluff.

—4,668 palabras exactas, sin contar las notas de autora ni añadidos.

—Summary: No entendían porqué en su noviazgo tenían que vivir semejantes situaciones: que una fuera echada de casa era sólo el inicio de un cuento que, después de participar en una guerra donde era imposible saber si sobrevivirían o no, lamentablemente no se cumpliría el: ' _Y vivieron felices para siempre'._ No fluff.

* * *

.

 _ **Prólogo.**_

.

Todo se resumía a la perfección en una única palabra: caos.

Sangre por doquier, cuerpos inertes que eran encontrados en cualquier parte de Hogwarts, estudiantes luchando valerosamente por sus ideales, ya sean buenos o malos, enemigos acabándose mutuamente, familias destrozadas... ese era el ambiente que por desgracia no me tocó vivir a mí; siempre fue una niña a la que sólo le preocupaba su propio bienestar hasta que me topé con la cruda realidad: la vida no era un cuento de hadas y en la realidad no llegaba ningún príncipe azul, hada madrina a rescatar a una damisela en apuros, lo que tampoco era yo.

Tenía una buena vida: padres amorosos que velaban por mí, amigos que estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesité; hasta que poco a poco la situación fue empeorando, no externamente sino intrínsecamente. Todo empezó el día en que me enamoré... de una mujer. En sí no era nada mal ya que supuestamente el amor era un sentimiento agradable, el problema radicaba en dos pequeños y, a simple vista, insignificantes factores: que mis padres era homófobicos y que estar con alguien de mi mismo género era ir en contra de la pureza de sangre. Nunca esperé acabar flechada de una de las más bonitas de mi curso, no me lo tomé a bien pero no hice un escándalo mayor, hasta cierto punto era concordante porque los chicos nunca me habían interesado románticamente, lo que me parecía raro porque tenía dieciséis cuando todo comenzó... y dio un giro que no esperé el día en que les conté a mis padres sobre mi noviazgo.

Pero una serie de sucesos pasaron para llegar a ésta situación: yo escondida con mi novia, además de otro joven inconsciente, en los pasillos subterráneos de Hogwarts, esperando que a nadie se le ocurriese llegar ahí, independiente de quién sea. Ambas nos mirábamos y sabíamos lo que debíamos de hacer, no era una decisión fácil empero no había ninguna opción más: no existían otros ángulos por lo cuales abordarlos o pócimas que nos harían olvidar todo nuestro sufrimiento. Yo fui la más herida pero ella también temió por su vida en una ocasión y sufría tanto al verme a mí así. Era lo mejor, para las dos.

Aunque fuera dolorosa la elección que tomamos a raíz de lo que nos sucedió.

.

.

 **Complejo Julieta.**

« _No permitas que éste amor se convierta en una tragedia de Julieta_ »

Romeo y Cinderella, de Vocaloid.

.

.

Cuando decidí confesarme, arriesgándome a ser rechazada, fue un momento de tanta tensión que creí que no lo soportaría, me costó acostumbrarme al hecho de que era lesbiana, por fortuna no era ninguna homofóbica así que eso no importó mucho; todo dio inicio cuando sentí nauseas en mi estómago, fue tan desagrable que creí que estaba enferma... ¿ironía, cierto? En fin, me vi al espejo arreglándome más de lo usual. Cogí el peine e intenté tomarme el tiempo que fuera necesario para quedar presentable, pero no contaba con mi propia impaciencia así que me resigné a ponerme únicamente una cinta platina y un poco brillo labial. Seguía sin comprender como algunas podían tomarse más de media hora frente a ese objeto, yo apenas soportaba los primeros tres minutos.

Me acomodé la falda y me encaminé hacia su habitación, esperando que estuviera sola. Sabía cuanto tiempo se tomaba para arreglarse, no investigué sobre porque no era acosadora, simplemente recordé que la esperé, porque ella me dijo que se quería ir conmigo, podría decirse que gracias a que tuvimos que hacer algunos proyectos nos volvimos medio cercanas, ¡una hora! antes de que ambas nos fuéramos al baile que se organizó hace dos años. Esa fue una verdadera prueba para mi paciencia; toqué la puerta y recibí un adelante, que reconocí inmediatamente como la voz de Daphne Greengrass, la chica que me flechó. Entré vacilando.

—Buenas, Pansy —saludó con ese tono formal que la caracterizaba. Se veía tan bien—. ¿Alguna razón en especial para tu visita? —preguntó medio divertida, capté que esa era un broma realizada al estilo de Daphne.

Sonreí antes de responder:

—Hola, Daphne. Tengo que decirte algo importante —intenté que mi voz no sonara nerviosa pero fallé estrepitosamente y me acerqué con renovada determinación, procuraría que la siguiente línea no tuviera esa tonalidad; ella me miró intersada mas no interrumpió, no la culpé dado que no era normal en mí—: tú me gustas —directo, así era yo. No le andaba poniendo adornos a las frases, lo decía tal cual era. Draco solía decirme que era demasiado franca.

De ahí se plantó un silencio horroroso, ¿qué me diría?, ¿me aceptaría o me rechazaría?, ¿me odiaría por mi preferencia sexual? Tampoco evité tragar en seco. Daphne siguió mirándome y suspiró cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules, me ojeó nuevamente, permaneció en su sitio cuando abrió la boca para decir.

—No esperé que me dijeras eso Pansy, aunque te correspondo —no debí hacerme ilusiones... ¿qué?, ¡me aceptó! Me alegré de sobremanera pero eso no era motivo suficiente para ir a darle un abrazo, "dignidad ante todo", decía mi madre—. Te tomaste tu tiempo en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, yo ya conocía los míos desde hace dos años —añadió.

—¿Por eso te acercaste?

—Exactamente. Noté que me mirabas todo el tiempo así que creí que sentías lo mismo que yo, y no me equivoqué; lo que no esperé fue que no lo supieras, así que decidí esperar hasta que tú misma vinieras y te me declararas —respondió, luego volteó hacia el espejo y se acomodó la corbata—. ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, es tan típico en ti —repliqué haciéndome la ofendida.

Desde ese día empezamos a salir, al principio nos juntábamos para saber más de la otra: gustos, tipo de vestimenta preferida, comida que nos gustaba, cosa como esas. Quizá les pareció superficial a quienes nos oyeron pero no nos importaba; no andábamos tomadas de la manos, dándonos besos a cada mínima oportunidad o andando juntas a cada rato, cada quien hacía sus obligaciones y luego nos reuníamos. Éramos compatibles porque no nos agradaba ser demasiado empelagosas o cursis.

Con las semanas que fueron transcurriendo todo iba de maravilla, le conté a Draco de la situación y, pese a que al principio reaccionó mal, al final terminó aceptándolo... no me sorprendí cuando a veces me preguntaba cosas sobre cómo era, qué se sentía salir con otra mujer. Me reí mientras le respondía que era lo mismo que ser hetero; me sentí tranquila porque no me odió, no todos lo entendían. Daphne y yo decídimos, antes que llegara la Navidad, contárselos a nuestros respectivos padres, primero fuimos a mi hogar. Ellos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos asumiendo que aun solamente éramos amigas, no esperé más y le conté ése mismo día, en la tarde y en el patio de la mansión Parkinson la noticia.

Y desató un lío enorme; lo supe cuando mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca impactada, y mi padre entrecerró los ojos, enojado. No lo entendí hasta que escupió.

—Pansy Parkinson, ¿cómo osas ir en contra de la supremacía de sangre saliendo con _otra mujer_? —sentí que mi boca se abría de la imprensión, estaba segura que con esa línea mi padre se ganó una mirada fulminate de Daphne—, ¿cómo esperas que el linaje de los Parkinson continúe si haces tal barbaridad? Responde —ojalá me hubiera gritado todo eso, quizá habría dólido menos. Ojalá hubiera expresado todo su odio con insultos pero no, tenía que conservar una hiriente calma.

—Hazle caso a tu padre —dijo mi madre. En su tono se notaba la decepción.

—No espero que continúe y tampoco me importa si me odias por ser lesbiana, sé que eres homofóbico empero eso no evitará que salga con la chica que amo —contesté con madurez. De reojo noté el gesto de superioridad de Daphne—. Si no estás de acuerdo con eso me iré de casa —añadí levantándome del asiento. Mi padre me imitó.

—Eso no será ningún inconveniente —comentó bajando su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo— porque desde ahora dejas de ser una Parkinson.

No mentiré alegando que no me lo esperaba, no dejaré que vean mi debilidad. Así que opté despedirme fríamente y salir de mi ex hogar, abandonando así el apellido Parkinson y menos verifiqué si Daphne iba o no detrás mío. No podía creer lo que me hicieron, se suponía que era mi familia, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Nunca imaginé las consecuencias que conllevaría mi orientación sexual... no, no tomaré el error de terminar con mi novia sólo por eso. Quizá me recibirían de nuevo si decidía ser hetero, cosa que dudaba, o no; sin embargo era una pregunta que no tendría respuesta. Yo elegí mi camino, uno lejos del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Venga!, no querría a una bruja que, por muy sangre-pura que sea, anduviera con alguien de su mismo género.

Me encaminé hasta llegar a la chimenea cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro, volteé la cabeza y la miré, percibí la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Aquí no —dije tomando un puñado de polvos floo.

—Lo sé —mencionó imitándome—. ¡Mansión Greengrass! —gritó tirándolo hacia el suelo, una llamarada verde la consumió. La siguiente parada: su hogar, qué agridulce momento. Ojalá que su familia no sea igual que la mía. Cerré los ojos fuerza intentando detener las lágrimas que se querían formar.

—¡Mansión Greengrass! —repetí.

Llegué a la acogedora casa de Daphne, ya había estado aquí con anterioridad. Eso no era lo importante; me senté en el suelo y observé a la lejanía, mi corazón se rompió ese día; me permití llorar, nadie que era desterrado por sus propios de padres dejaba pasar esa enorme tristeza que, desafortunadamente, tuve que vivir. Mi consuelo era saber que no estaría sola: tenía a Draco y a Daphne, quizá a Astoria y a los señores Greengrass; gemí bajando mi cabeza, o lo intenté dado que ella lo impidió poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

—Esa no es la Pansy de la que enamoré —dijo suavemente, me sonrió con dulzura—. La Pansy con la que salgo no se dejaría vencer así de fácil, ella es una terca de primera —medio bromeó, sin anticiparlo me dio un beso en la mejilla. Parpadeé dos veces, increíble: Daphne siendo expresiva, eso no se veía todos los días.

—Gracias —me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa. Había mucha razón en sus palabras. Me levanté tomando la mano que me tendió, todavía me encontraba sollozante mas no herida; Daphne sabía cómo calmarme—. ¿Ellos serán... ? —dejé la pregunta al aire.

—Averiguémoslo —indicó. Caminábamos buscándolos sin cogernos nuestras manos.

Por costumbre primero nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, a la doce del medio día siempre se encontraban allí y, al ser casi esa hora, pensábamos que podríamos acertar; todavía no me encontraba bien, tantos años con mis padres y ellos me habían botado de mi único hogar... dolía, a horrores. ¿Qué pensarían mis demás amistades?, ¿serían como Draco que seguirían a mi lado o se portarían igual que mis antiguos padres? No quisiera saberlo; contuve un lastimero quejido. A veces, era difícil actuar con dignidad.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, transmitiéndome el valor que creí pérdido. No hacía falta que me volteara para saber quién era.

—No entiendo cómo puedes conservar la calma —suspiré con cansancio— en un momento como éste.

—No estoy calmada —me dijo, se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. Alcé una ceja interesada— pero no hay que darnos el lujo de parecer histéricas —siguió el camino. Daphne no era la joven más expresiva o cariñosa... y eso me gustaba.

Desafortunadamente ellos sí estaban en el comedor, junto con Astoria, la hermana menor por un año de Daphne. Ella era de cabellera café, al contrario de su hermana que era rubia, y con los ojos del mismo color (*); asintió en mi dirección antes de proseguir mirando a sus progenitores, en algunos aspectos sí que se parecía a Daphne; los señores Greengrass me saludaron y nos pidieron que nos sentáramos para almozar, además de informarles de algo nuevo que haya ocurrido.

—Pansy y yo somos novias —me atraganté con la bebida cuando, de la nada, Daphne cambió de tema diciendo semejante información.

—¿Eh?, ¿podrías repetirlo, hija? —pidió Jaqueline, su madre. Sebastian, su padre, nos miró intentado procesar lo antes mencionado.

—Pansy y yo somos novias —repitió lentamente; Jaqueline y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas—, ¿qué opinan al respecto?

—Francamente, nos sorprende tú sexualidad —dijo Sebastian—. Bienvenida a la familia, Pansy.

—¿Me... aceptan? —contuve todo impulso habido y por haber de tartamudear, aun así probablemte fallé.

—Queremos que nuestra hija sea feliz, Pansy; y aunque nos será difícil aceptar la idea de que sale contigo podremos vivir con eso —explicó Jaqueline maternalmente, me sonrió—. No somos prejuiciosos, pensé que lo sabías.

—No imaginé que...

—Ya deja el melodrama —me reprendió Astoria metiéndose en la conversación; qué sinvergüenza. No obstante, eso ayudó a deshacerme de todas mis dudas.

::

Cuando creí que todo ya estaba bien, empeoró. No hablando de la guerra que apenas iba iniciando sino de lo pasó cuando los Carrow llegaron al colegio; al principió me emocioné cuando supe que, tal vez, seríamos los consentidos al igual que cuando estaba la profesora Umbrige en Hogwarts pero, tras dar ellos su 'discurso', que en realidad eran una sarta de amenazas hacia todos, me enteré de que si llegaban a sospechar de Daphne y yo estaríamos acabadas. Primero intenté quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza empero tras ver cómo maltrataban a los demás alumnos... me asusté.

—Tranquilízate Pansy —trató de sonar fríamente Daphne pero no lo logró, ambas estábamos en la sala común de Slytherin cuando tuvimos la conversación—, todo estará bien —me acarició la espalda. En esos días descubrí que si ella se encontraba más que espantada era capaz de mostrar todo su sentir, reacción que no me esperé. Tragó en seco—; ya verás que será así —eso me sonó a que ella quería creérselo.

En parte, yo también quería fingir que lo que sucedía a mi alrededor no existía.

Solamente atiné a suspirar antes de decir:

—Ojalá sea así, Daphne.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, que el mismo ambiente que hubo en mi segundo año volvió a repetirse, era un espantoso dejá vù... sin embargo antes me hallaba muy segura de que nada me sucedería ya que Salazar deseaba deshacerse de los magos impuros... ahora todo era demasiado diferente. Si no cuidábamos nuestros pasos nos llegaría la desgracia; bajé la mirada, ¡qué sufrimiento!

—Iré a mi dormitorio —murmuró. Se marchó.

—Buscaré algo de comer en el Gran Comedor —indiqué saliendo de la sala común. Avancé y avancé por los pasillos procurando mantener mi máscara de 'me encantaba lo que acontecía'; llegué a mi destino y me encontré con una parte de los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw haciendo sus respectivos deberes mientras el profesor Snape los cuidaba a base de intimidaciones, manteniendo mi típico gesto me acercó a él y le pregunté—; ¿cuánto tiempo se tardarán las sabandijas en dejar de contaminar el ambiente? —lo admití, perdí el toque—, quiero comer.

—Comerá junto a los demás estudiantes, señorita Parkinson —contestó monótono—. Retírese —ordenó. Obedecí.

Mientras iba de regreso me topé con Longbottom, hace algunos años no hubiera esperado que se convirtiera en un joven valiente. Ironía de la vida, pasé a su alrededor pero él me detuvo al hablarme, intrigada le consulté que era lo que quería a lo que me respondió.

—Ándate con cuidados Parkinson, que seas una bruja sangre-pura no te hace excenta a los profesores Carrow —dijo.

Reí divertida... corrección, fingiendo estarlo.

—Oh, Longbottom. Deberías cuidarte a ti mismo, con esos moretones sé que te debiste haber enfrentado a ellos. ¡Qué tonto! —solté, el afiló su mirada antes de suavizarla.

—Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero no te deseo ningún mal, Parkinson —con eso, se fue. Yo apuñé mis manos, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a darme un sermón?! Le gruñí sonoramente antes de darme media vuelta e irme indignada. Lo odiaba más de lo que él podía suponer. Condenado Gryffindor.

Más tarde, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia DCAO encontré a Alecto 'hablando' con Daphne, intrigada me acerqué y escuché lo que estaba diciéndole... no podía creerlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer llorar a mi novia? Vale, lo reconocí, se largó la mosquita muerta antes de que pudiera tanto oír su conversación como ponerla en su lugar así que, tragándome mi furia, me acerqué a Daphne y le interrogué por la situación. Ella simplemente lloró con más fuerza, ¿qué le hizo? Me vengaré, lo haré.

—Todo estará bien —le acaricié la cabeza, era mi turno de actuar comprensiva.

—Alecto... lo sabe... y nos hará sufrir por... —y la frase quedó inconclusa no obstante interpreté muy bien lo que intentó decirme, Daphne nunca fue tan fuerte cuando era ella a la que molestaban, lo supe al poco tiempo de que comenzó nuestro segundo año sólo que lo manejó mejor que hoy. En ese tiempo nos encontrábamos preocupados por lo del Heredero de Slytherin, más que todo la incertidumbre de no saber quién sería el próximo petrificado, así que, hasta donde recordaba, Daphne hizo un comentario, aparentemente frío, que provocó que alguien le dijera: "No eres más que una miedosa, Greengrass".

Daphne no era tan fuerte como ellos pensaban, y yo tampoco era tan insensible.

—No te preocupes; tú y yo saldremos airosas de la situación —aseguré obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía culparla—... tendremos que pedirle ayuda a quien no esté de acuerdo con lo que hacen los Carrow —añadí rememorando a todos los estudiantes que habían sido cruelmente castigados por ellos.

—Lo siento —murmuró arrepentida, yo negué con la cabeza. Ella me sonrió, o lo intentó—. Querrás decir, tendremos que escondernos —me corrigió. Inconscientemente, me alegré que siguiera siendo esa misma chica medio altanera de hace un año—; creo que vi a la chica Weasley escabullirse hacia el Oeste antes de que Alecto...

—Entiendo, guíame —pedí probando si podía suavizar más mi voz, entendí que eso era imposible.

Observando meticulosamente los alrededores ambas fuimos en búsqueda de, si no mal recuerdo, Ginny Weasley; ¿quién lo diría, que terminaría necesitando la ayuda de una traidora a la sangre?, si me lo hubieran dicho hace algún tiempo lo hubiera tachado de loco; en ésta ocasión sí, nos tomábamos de la mano al tiempo en que avanzábamos. Nos escondimos detrás de unas estatuas cuando vimos pasar a Amycus, quizá él ya estuviera enterado de la situación... o tal vez no, en cualquier caso no estaba en mis planes arriesgarnos.

Cuando vi a una ridícula y obsesa mata pelirroja grité:

—¡Eh, tú, Weasley! —la antes mencionada volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —siseó enfurecida, con justa razón.

—Necesitamos que nos digas adónde podemos escondernos de los Carrow —contestó Daphne con voz rasposa, producto de los sollozos que soltó minutos antes—, por favor, Weasley... por... favor —rogó, tartamudeando. Sentí mis ojos se humedecían, jamás creí escuchar ese tono en la normalmente fuerte y fría Daphne Greengrass.

—Síganme —dijo a los segundos que nos vio con ojos analizantes, supusí que debió ver que decíamos la verdad. Agradecí que no preguntara por lo que nos llevó a refugiarnos de ellos; al girar a la izquierda llegamos a una pared sin ningún tipo de medio para entrar. Irritada, giré mi cabeza sólo para que después Daphne tirara de mi mano haciendo que viera una puerta que aparecía de la nada. Ésa es la Sala de los Menesteres, el mismo sitio donde el E.D practicaba hace dos años.

Al poner un pie adentro vi a la mayoría de los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ahí. Wow, qué sorpresa. Nos sentamos al momento en que la puerta desaparecía. Weasley se fue hacia quién sabía qué parte de esa sala; contemplé a Daphne y la noté más tranquila, me relajé ante la escena; sin embargo, también me di cuenta de un cambio en ella, curiosa le consulté porque tensaba la mano.

—Yo... ya no aguanto más, Pansy —dijo con la voz quebrada, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse completamente. Ya que sabía lo que eso significaba.

Un rato más tarde nos vimos en la obligación de dejar nuestros escóndites ya que la profesora McGonagall nos citó para ir al Gran Comedor; en ningún momento me separé de Daphne o eso creí cuando Astoria me preguntó adónde se fue su hermana, alamarda regresé por donde vine; medité en los posibles sitios donde ella se pudo haber ido. ¿El sitio dónde no la buscarían sería... ?, ¡en los pasadizos subterráneos! Recordé que mi antiguo padre me contó sobre ellos y yo se los mencioné, el problema radicaba en qué no sabía cómo llegar allá. Un gran problema.

Metros más adelante, cuando me atrevería a confirmar que me hallaba allí, vi otra mata de pelo rojo que se encaminaba con suma velocidad, sí que abundaban, en fin, supe al instante que debía ser un Weasley; corrí hasta él y le toqué el hombro: uno de los gemelos, a saber cuál; ladeó la cabeza rápidamente y me empujó hacia la pared, me indicó que guardara silencio. Él no se movió por varios segundos, hasta que...

—¡Deja de hacer la tonta y vete a buscar un lugar seguro! —me gritó sin bajar la varita.

Tontamente asentí.

—¡Pero _primero_ necesito encontrar a —no terminé la exclamación ya que una fuerte explosión (*) se oyó casi a la lejanía, unas grietas se comenzaron a formar hasta donde yo estaba. Alguien lanzó otro hechizo ya que se rompió y un prominente pedazo de piedra se dirigía hacia mi—... ¿Weasley?! —terminé la oración cuando él se interpuso en el camino, le cayó en el hombro después de que un segundo bloque, más enano que el primero, cayera rompiendo el hechizo protector que puso.

Esto iba de mal en peor; tenía que proteger a un héroe inconsciente y encontrar a Daphne. Sencillamente fantástico, nótese el sarcasmo. Me decidí por quedarme ahí hasta estar cien por ciento segura que nada más sucedería, no me agradaba estar en una situación de ésta magnitud. Pasados varios minutos me levanté y con un _Levicorpus_ me llevé al ridículo héroe que me salvó la vida. Gryffindor tenía que ser.

—¡Pansy, qué bueno que estás aquí! —exclamó Daphne una vez que me vio llegar, se veía bastante polvorienta y con su brazo sangrando debido a una cortadura que se hizo que quizá fue causa del estallido. Estaba muy espantada, se levantó y me abrazó— Pensé que habías muerto —añadió observándome a los ojos.

—Pensaste mal —dije, deposité a Weasley en el suelo con poquísimo de cuidado—, él me salvó —ojeé 'despreocuda' al pelirrojo. Ella asintió en comprensión.

 _[...] Ambas nos mirábamos y sabíamos lo que debíamos de hacer, no era una decisión fácil empero no había ninguna opción más [...] Yo fui la más herida pero ella también temió por su vida en una ocasión y sufría tanto al verme a mí así. Era lo mejor, para las dos._

 _Aunque fuera dolorosa la elección que tomamos a raíz de lo que nos sucedió._ Bajé mi ojos dejándola en el suelo, no queríamos seguir hiriéndonos más; en realidad, yo no quería que ella siguiera en esa circunstancia. Prefería mil veces que fuera feliz lejos de mi que haciéndola infeliz a mi lado; lo que nos hizo hacer la guerra. Al final, yo sería la única que saldría triste, aun la amaba.

Era momento de terminar nuestro noviazgo.

.

 ** _Epílogo_.**

.

Casi un año después vivíamos en Londres muggle. Con eso de que nadie sabía de mi sexualidad y todo lo que conllevó pensé que no sería apropiado quedarme en el mundo mágico así que huí y me refugié en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mallorca, él me acompañó ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar adónde ir; yo trabajaba en una cafetería, siendo lo único que hacía medio bien, y él animando las fiestas infantiles de los niños muggles se ganaba la vida. Nuestro nuevo apellido era Keen (*), Pansy y Fred Keen, éste antes Weasley.

Fred cuando retomó la consciencia, que fue un mes después estando en San Mungo ya que ahí lo llevé, no recordaba nada de sí mismo salvo su nombre; tenía una fractura en el antebrazo que no sanó completamente porque un nervio se quedó aprisionado entre sus músculos. Si bien lo podía mover no obstante no hacer demasiada fuerza. Los días pasaron desde que despertó pero sus recuerdos no volvían, mientras buscaba algo qué comer me encontré con el señor Weasley, quien fue ahí para revisar si tenía o no alguna herida. Cuando pasé a su lado escuché que Fred murió en la guerra... o eso era lo que esa familia creía.

No sabía qué me pasó en ese instante pero no me atreví a decirles la verdad, era un misterio que seguía sin resolverlo. Cuando los medimagos me preguntaron cuál era su nombre, el de él, les siseé que eso no era lo importante y que debían chequearlo prontamente; ése mismo día me hicieron la misma pregunta y les contesté que éramos familia y que nuestro apellido no les diría ya que era un recuerdo doloroso.

En parte, era verdad.

Actualmente desconocía completamente si recuperó o no sus memorias, no era un tópico entre nuestras conversaciones. Yo estaba en casa, que era pequeña pero acogedora, dado que no trabajaríamos por la Navidad; Fred había ido de compras.

—¡Hola, hermanita! —saludó como de costumbre entrando abruptamente en la habitación.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, so descerebrado, que no ingreses así?

—Ya, ya —movió su mano de arriba a abajo, qué despreocupado. Caminó, dejó las compras en la mesa de la cocina, regresó y se sentó a mi lado; me miró seriamente—. Sé que eres Pansy Parkinson —dictaminó. No lo evité, abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo... ?— y que Keen no es mi apellido biológico, sino Weasley. ¿Serías tan amable decirme qué pasó? —suavizó su mirada, yo aparte la mía.

Suspiré resignada, era momento de ser sincera.

—Al salvarme perdiste la memoria, tu familia creen que estás muerto y aunque tuve la oportunidad de decirles que eso no es cierto... no pudé —lo último lo susurré. Era consciente de que igualemente lo oyó.

A Fred le dio ganas de querer llorar pero no lo realizó, en su lugar me sonrió con soberbia. ¿Qué?, se mordió el labio al tiempo en que una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su ojo izquierdo, se la limpió y mencionó.

—Te importo —dos palabras, un gran significado. Bufé, no lo refuté—. Gracias.

—Te la debía —traté de defenderme. Fred se rió divertido y negó con la cabeza—, ¿qué harás ahora?

—En primer lugar, tú nunca cambias —supongo que debió intuir que algo debió pasar para no haberle puesto mi apellido; qué considerado, ésta vez, era dicho sin sarcasmo—; segundo, nada. Si creen que morí no puedo aparecerme como si no hubiese sucedido —estar lejos de tu familia dolía, aunque al menos a él todavía lo amaban—. "Fred Keen", suena bien —zanjó y cambió el tema—... eh, ¿no sería más fácil haber dicho que eres novia mía? —bromeó.

—¡No estoy tan desesperada para salir con el primer zoquete que se me aparezca enfrente! —grité indignada, rió de nuevo— Además, me gustan las mujeres.

—Entonces... ¿me convierto en una joven?

—¡FRED!

Se carcajeó mientras esquivaba el florero que le tiré. En ocasiones, él me da la impresión de que se cayó de cabeza cuando era pequeño, ¿¡decirme tal barbaridad?, qué coraje! Absurda osadía digna de un Gryffindor. Se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente después de parlotear:

—Aunque seas muy bonita no soy incestuoso —me divirtió esa línea, probablemente se reflejó en mis facciones—, ¿cómo están? —le costó preguntarlo, por poco tartamudeó.

—Bien —respondí.

Aparentemente, seguiríamos con nuestra nueva vida: en el mundo muggle y fingiendo ser los Keen, una 'familia' como cualquier otra. Vaya giros inesperados que pasamos, al final lo agradecí; no pude haber deseado que fuera de otra forma. Algo me decía que los buscaría mas mucho, mucho tiempo después. Todavía quisiera saber desde cuándo lo sabía; sería para otra ocasión, era momento de prepararnos para la Navidad.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

¡Hola! Es el primer femslash que escribo, no estaba muy segura de qué pareja usar para ésta historia pero al final logré decidirme por un Daphne x Pansy. No todas las historias de romance tienen un descenlace feliz, como fue el caso de _Complejo Julieta,_ aunque creo que logré una escena medio fluff al final.

 ***** En la wiki pone que Astoria es sólo un año menor que Daphne, pero no su apariencia.

 ***** Como Fred no llegó con Percy no murió, aunque eso no significó que se haya quedado con su familia.

 ***** Keen proviene del viejo inglés _pagando_ "audaz y valiente". Y me pareció una opción prefecta para ambos personajes.

¡Adiós!, nos vemos/leemos pronto.


End file.
